Aprico
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Para Evie, Tracy era o seu lugar ao sol. Realidade alternativa. Femmeslash. M.


**N/A: Eu estava com vontade de escrever, então surgiu a dúvida sobre o que escrever... e eu acabei aqui. Depois de assistir ao filme "Aos Treze", a história ficou durante muito tempo na minha cabeça. Espero que eu tenha feito jus a ela com essa fanfic.**

**Ahn, eu tbm não sei como será a aceitação da minha fanfic pelo fato dela conter sexo homossexual, mas vamos lá. Realmente espero que isso não interfira em nada para vocês.**

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem. O que é uma pena.

**Shipper:** Evie/Tracy.

**Censura:** M — 16.

* * *

Evie estava tomando banho quando Tracy chegou em casa. Desde que as duas ficaram amigas na escola e a mãe de Tracy descobriu que Evie vivia com uma tutora irresponsável porque sua mãe era uma viciada em crack, Evie estava praticamente morando com elas. Evie dormia junto com Tracy, ia a escola junto com Tracy, comprava roupas junto com Tracy... Elas faziam _tudo_ juntas. Uma coisa boa que havia acontecido, então, foi o fato da mãe de Tracy _finalmente_ ter concordado que ela deveria ter um banheiro só para si. Por isso o banheiro do fim do corredor estava sempre com a porta trancada e a parede dele que ficava colada ao quarto de Tracy fora derrubada. Era a melhor suíte que ela poderia conseguir por agora, e por isso ela estava feliz. Podia não haver uma porta que separasse o banheiro do quarto e às vezes a água acabasse indo parar no outro cômodo, mas isso um pano seco resolvia.

Assim que Tracy entrou no seu quarto ela fechou a porta com a chave. Isso era algo comum e ninguém mais estranhava — ela e Evie ficavam trancadas o tempo todo no seu quarto. Tracy sabia que Evie estava tomando banho, por isso apenas deitou na sua cama e ficou encarando o teto por alguns segundos, pensando em Javi. Ela fizera sexo com ele. Lembrar-se disso a fez se afundar ainda mais em seu colchão. Ela quase podia sentir o toque quente dele contra a sua pele, mesmo depois de alguns dias. A pele dele, preta e escura, contra a sua, branca e pálida, era a coisa mais linda que ela já havia visto _em todo o mundo_. Além do mais, ela se lembrava perfeitamente de como se encaixara no colo dele — já sem nenhuma roupa os separando — e de como movimentou seus quadris contra os dele.

Ela se lembrava de como perdia o fôlego cada vez que Javi a preenchia, como isso a fazia ter vontade de gemer baixinho e fechar os olhos. Um arrepio correu pelo seu corpo e Tracy mordeu o lábio e olhou para o lado, vendo se Evie ainda estava no banho. Ao perceber que sim, ela mordeu o lábio novamente. E, em fim, sem conseguir resistir, Tracy desabotoou a sua calça jeans. Ela respirou fundo e deslizou sua mão por dentro do jeans e de sua calcinha, que já estava com o tecido meio úmido.

Ela estava um pouco nervosa por dois motivos: 1) só fizera isso uma vez e 2) Evie estava no cômodo ao lado.

No entanto, já era tarde demais para parar. Tracy sentiu sua pele úmida contra os seus dedos indicador e médio e contorceu seus quadris quando sentiu um novo arrepio subindo pela sua espinha. A sua outra mão subiu por dentro de sua blusa preta e alcançou seu seio. Ele estava igual quando Javi os tocara; pesado, intumescido e sensível. Lembrando-se de como foi quando Javi o colocou na boca, Tracy levou sua mão até os lábios e molhou seus dedos com saliva, voltando-os em seguida para o seu seio. A nova sensação fez com que ela contorcesse os quadris mais uma vez.

A mão que estava dentro de sua calcinha não parava de se mexer e, enquanto o seu dedão contornava aquele ponto em que Javi a tocou a noite inteira, naquele lugar que a fazia vibrar, seus outros dois dedos, tanto o indicador quanto o dedo médio, escorregaram para dentro dela. E foi nesse momento, quando ela estava a segundos do prazer, que Evie apareceu.

— Tracy? — ela perguntou. — O que você está fazendo?

Tracy imediatamente tirou suas mãos de dentro de sua calça e de sua blusa e se sentou na cama abruptamente, encarando Evie, que estava enrolada apenas em uma toalha e a encarando com o seu costumeiro sorriso malicioso e os olhos cheios de surpresa.

— Nada — Tracy respondeu rapidamente.

Ela escorregou para fora da cama, ansiosa para escapar do olhar especulativo de Evie.

— Tracy, volta aqui! — Evie disse, indo atrás dela quando Tracy tentou escapar para fora do quarto.

— Eu só quero tomar banho, Evie, tá bom? — ela falou ao seu virar de frente para Evie, evitando olhá-la nos olhos.

— O banheiro é para lá — Evie sussurrou, finalmente deixando Tracy escapar pelos seus dedos. Ao menos foi isso o que _Tracy_ pensou.

Quando ela estava só de calcinha e sutiã, pronta para entrar no banheiro e tomar seu banho, Evie a prensou contra a parede. Ela ainda continuava apenas de toalha e Tracy sabia que ela não usava nem uma calcinha por debaixo do tecido macio. Quando Tracy virou a cabeça, Evie segurou o seu queixo e a obrigou encará-la. Mas Tracy era uma menina muito teimosa, por isso Evie prendeu a perna dela com o seu joelho de um jeito que ela não poderia mais se movimentar. Então, vagarosamente, Evie deslizou sua mão pela barriga de Tracy e correu seus dedos para dentro da calcinha dela, para dentro _dela_. Ela sorriu um pouquinho quando sentiu uma umidade familiar na ponta deles.

— Evie... — Tracy sussurrou, constrangida.

— Você estava se masturbando — ela murmurou. — Não negue. — Ela viu como a vermelhidão tingiu o rosto de Tracy. Ela sabia como era a sua menina. — Não fique envergonhada, Tracy. Isso é _normal_. — Ao som dessa palavra, os olhos de Tracy rapidamente viraram em busca dos de Evie. Normal? Evie abriu um novo sorriso. — Eu aposto que você estava pensando no Javi, acertei? — Quando o rosto de Tracy ficou mais vermelho ainda, Evie riu. — Você estava imaginando que era ele enquanto você se tocava? — ela perguntou suavemente, colando o seu corpo ao de Tracy. Sua mão saiu de dentro da calcinha dela e apertou a cintura de Tracy, deixando um rastro úmido por onde ela passou. — Me diga, Tracy, era isso o que você estava imaginando?

Tracy pensou em mentir por um segundo, mas Evie era a sua melhor amiga e elas não escondiam nada uma da outra. Além disso, ela iria entender. Evie sempre entendia.

Sendo assim, Tracy assentiu com a sua cabeça.

— Sim... — ela suspirou baixinho.

— E, me diga, você estava imaginando as mãos dele onde? — ela perguntou enquanto corria as suas próprias mãos pelas costas de Tracy, desabotoando o sutiã com uma habilidade surpreendente. Evie escorregou suas mãos até os seios dela em seguida, quando nada mais os cobria. Ela se inclinou para beijar o pescoço de Tracy e em seguida sussurrou no ouvido dela. — O Javi é tão bom assim? Eu deveria experimentá-lo. — Ao notar que Tracy se agitava com o comentário, ela riu. A luz bateu no piercing que ela tinha na língua e ele brilhou. — Eu estou brincando, Tracy. Relaxe. Shhh.

Tracy gemeu ao perceber que Evie estava roçando o joelho no meio de suas pernas. Ela ainda vestia uma calcinha, mas mesmo assim podia sentir todos os movimentos que eram feitos contra aquela parte do seu corpo. Os beijos de Evie subiram para o seu maxilar e no instante seguinte a língua dela estava entrando em sua boca. O piercing da língua dela batia contra o da sua língua e o barulho que ambos faziam produzia cócegas nos ouvidos.

O que Tracy fez foi corresponder ao beijo. Ela deixou sua língua tocar a de Evie e se movimentar contra a dela, sentindo o hálito quente dela contra a sua boca, sentindo seus seios roçarem contra os dela quando Tracy se aproximou mais e embrenhou seus dedos no cabelo macio de Evie. E foi só então que Tracy percebeu que sua amiga estava sem toalha. A toalha, no caso, estava caída no chão, aos pés das duas. Tracy hesitou e estava prestes a parar.

— Evie... — ela sussurrou, quase se sentindo culpada. Tentou afastar a boca de Evie da sua.

— Relaxe, Tracy — Evie disse como resposta. — Relaxe — ela suspirou contra os lábios de Tracy.

Evie puxou Tracy para a cama e quando as costas dela tocaram o colchão Evie puxou a calcinha pelas suas pernas, deixando Tracy completamente nua embaixo de seus olhos. Ela podia ver inclusive o rastro de pelos loiros entre as pernas de Tracy. A pele de Tracy era extremamente clara em comparação a sua, bronzeada. A pele de Tracy era um copo de leite que Evie tinha vontade de tomar. Evie riu e pulou por cima de Tracy. Ela piscou para a sua menina e beijou os seios pálidos dela. Evie contornou os mamilos de Tracy com a sua língua e depois mordiscou um deles.

Tracy gemeu e empurrou o seu quadril para cima, de encontro ao de Evie.

Evie sabia o que ela queria.

Enquanto ainda beijava o pescoço e os seios de Tracy, Evie esfregou seus quadris contra o dela, aumentando o ritmo conforme Tracy gemia mais. Então, quando ela estava quase certa que Tracy ia ter um orgasmo apenas pela fricção entre os quadris e por sugar seus seios, ela parou. Evie parou e inverteu a posição das duas, deixando Tracy por cima. Em seguida ela escorregou e fez com que Tracy se debruçasse contra o colchão, com seus seios colados no lençol e com o seu quadril inclinado para cima. Evie primeiro deu um beijo na bunda de Tracy e soltou uma risadinha quando ouviu sua amiga soltar um arquejo de surpresa. Depois Evie inseriu o seu dedo indicador dentro de Tracy, fazendo sua amiga gemer e balançar os quadris contra sua mão. Evie colocou o dedo médio e em seguida o anelar.

Mas isso não foi o bastante para Tracy; ela precisava demais. Tracy queria que Evie pressionasse aquele ponto entre suas pernas que a fazia ter vontade de subir pelas paredes. Ela gemeu de frustração e resolveu que ela mesma faria isso. Tracy enfiou uma de suas mãos por debaixo do seu corpo e alcançou o interior de suas coxas, subindo até a sua virilha e... sendo impedida por Evie ao quase tocar o seu clitóris.

— Evie, por favor... — ela pediu em tom de súplica.

Ela afastou a mão de Tracy.

— Shhh, eu vou cuidar de você, Tray. Não se preocupe.

Evie deitou de costas no colchão, tirando seus dedos de dentro de Tracy e se ajeitando até que seu rosto ficasse no vão entre pernas dela, que ainda continuava com o quadril erguido. Evie segurou-a pela mão e fez com que Tracy abaixasse os quadris até que eles tocassem o rosto de Evie. Era como se Tracy estivesse sentada sobre os seus calcanhares, só que no meio de suas pernas estava o rosto de Evie.

Tracy abaixou o olhar e viu que Evie a encarava com aqueles olhos castanhos donos do mundo. Ela estava envergonhada e indecisa sobre o que fazer. Ela queria parar aquilo naquele momento. Ela queria continuar.

— Só mantenha o movimento — Evie sussurrou. — Finja que você está sentada no colo de Javi.

Mas aquilo não daria certo. Porque Tracy _sabia _que não era Javi ali embaixo, e sim Evie. De qualquer forma, ela fez o que sua amiga pediu. Ela manteve o movimento e mexeu seus quadris como na noite em que estava sentada no colo de Javi. Não demorou muito para que ela sentisse algo escorregadio entre as suas pernas. Passaram-se apenas dois segundos até que ela percebesse que era a língua de Evie que a estava tocando. A excitação de Tracy cresceu.

Ainda envergonhada, ela colocou suas duas mãos no colchão, apoiando um pouco do seu peso ali enquanto mexia-se contra o rosto de Evie. Ela começou timidamente, em um leve embalo, gemendo baixinho e mordendo o lábio. Sua face estava mais corada do que nunca. Em um dado momento ela começou a apoiar-se em uma única mão, usando a outra para massagear seus seios. Então no instante seguinte ela sentiu a língua de Evie entrando e saindo de dentro dela, causando arrepios quando o metal gelado do piercing tocava a sua carne quente. O nariz de Evie, em contrapartida, ficava roçando contra o seu clitóris. Tracy mal podia respirar. Ela abriu os olhos e viu que Evie ainda continuava a encarando, fitando e gravando todos os movimentos que ela fazia, não perdendo nada.

Evie apenas fechou os olhos quando correu sua própria mão para o meio de suas pernas, tocando-se. Ela fez a questão de usar a mão que havia tocado Tracy antes, que ainda estava úmida de Tracy. Evie foi direto para onde dava mais prazer, pressionando o seu clitóris com o dedão enquanto o seu dedo indicador e o médio iam para dentro de si. Seus quadris ganharam o mesmo ritmo que os de Tracy, contra o seu rosto. Os seus dedos se moviam na mesma sintonia que sua língua, dentro de Tracy. Ela estava com Tracy dentro de si e em sua boca. Evie gemeu e mordiscou o lábio do sexo de Tracy, fazendo com que a sua menina gemesse também. Fazendo com que sua menina aumentasse a fricção contra a sua boca e gritasse quando finalmente chegasse ao êxtase.

Evie engoliu Tracy enquanto chegava ao seu próprio orgasmo alucinante.

Tracy não era a sua primeira menina, mas Evie sabia que nunca houve e nem haveria uma mais especial que ela.

Respirando fundo, Evie contornou os lábios do sexo de Tracy com a sua língua, absorvendo tudo o que podia. Ela viu quando o corpo de Tracy ficou mole demais para que se sustentasse e quando ele caiu em cima dela. Evie achou que Tracy ficaria parada e muda ou que talvez corresse até o banheiro para se esconder de vergonha, mas ela não pensou que Tracy fosse arrastar o rosto entre suas pernas e lambê-la no mesmo lugar onde Evie a lambeu. Ela não imaginou que Tracy iria fazer uma trilha de beijos de volta até a sua boca e que a beijaria mesmo enquanto ela estivesse com o rosto todo lambuzado de Tracy.

Evie a abraçou e a puxou contra si, enroscando suas pernas com as dela e colando o seu nariz com o de Tracy.

— Obrigada, Evie — Tracy sussurrou enquanto fechava os olhos, sonolenta.

Então, quando Tracy já tinha adormecido, Evie beijou a ponta do nariz dela e a abraçou mais apertado.

— Eu te amo, Tracy. E eu vou cuidar de você para sempre.

Para Evie, Tracy era o seu lugar ao sol; a redenção de todos os seus pecados. E a partir dali ela iria cuidar da sua menina. Porque Tracy sempre fora sua, agora o sentido disso apenas havia se completado. Ela era a sua menina, e Evie não deixaria que nada acontecesse a ela.

* * *

**Nota 2: Por favor, se você for reclamar na review porque a fanfic se trata de sexo entre duas garotas, nem perca o seu tempo. Porque 1) eu avisei desde o começo que se tratava de sexo homossexual, 2) eu odeio homofobia e lesbofobia e 3) cada um é livre para se expressar do jeito que quiser. Vocês têm o direito de não gostar da minha fanfic, mas isso não vai mudar o fato que ela continuará aqui.**

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
